


Found

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crime, Family, Gen, One-Shot, missing scene from movie, sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment in time when the culprit is caught... and a sentence is due. The Queen and King, during a scene that never came up during the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 12/11/2010 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed. One-shot.

The bedroom was quiet. The day had been long - suffering through another birthday for their dear lost princess. The Queen was settled into bed, her eyes staring out into the sky, where the stars shone, where she hoped her daughter, her princess, was seeing for herself, so that she could come home… The lanterns were very much for her. They wanted her home. Eighteen years.

The King sat in his study, alone, contemplative. He loved his wife dearly. He missed his lost princess so very much. It was hardly a match to know their daughter was another year older, and out there somewhere, alone, scared, hopeless… possibly dying. He shifted his weight on the chair, his eyes wandering, restless. It had so very much been a long day - and he wondered if he had to honestly endure another year without the love and peace of his daughter safe and sound…

The door to the royal bedroom burst open, two guards running in. The Queen looked confused and angered at their unrequested presence. But they raced past her into the study, huffing and puffing, attempting to regain the oxygen needed to the rest of their body. They were out of breath, but anxious,

"Yes?" the King questioned, taking it calmly. His wife stood in the door way, a robe pulled tight around her. There was definitely news.

Both guards fell to their knees, heads bowed. The slim and well groomed guard lifted his head, eyes shining with a mirth and vengeance only seen in guards ready for blood. "We found him, your majesty. Flynn Rider has been caught."

The other guard lifted his head and nodded. He held out the crown to the King.

The Queen stepped into the room, eyes wide. The crown had been stolen over a day ago - and it was back. Back in their possession. The King gasped, looking about ready to faint. It was almost like having their daughter back. But it wasn't.

"You caught him?"

"Red-handed with the crown. He won't talk though. Keeps yelling and muttering about a 'Rapunzel' and how she is in danger, your highness."

The King contemplated this as his wife snatched the crown from the one guard's hands, holding it close. She looked out the window, seeing the royal barracks. "He's in the prison?"

"Yes, your majesty," both guards said in unison.

The Queen turned toward her husband, her eyes showing love, but also little repentance.

"His punishment is death for stealing that crown. In the morning, carry out the deed." The King signed, sealed, and all but delivered the death of Flynn Rider. He had stolen, and he must be paid back in return for what he did to the King and Queen.

The guards stood, nodded, and both left, their orders given.

The King crossed the room to his wife, wrapping his arms around her. She didn't want to say she agreed with her husband's choice, but the crown was the only thing they really had left of their grown princess. Now all they needed was her - their precious, gleaming flower.

The night would be long - but the morning would come with maybe mixed hope. Flynn Rider would, yes, escape. Something that should have been stopped. But it would be barely a few hours later when a guard would tell them… their princess had come _home_.


End file.
